Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive)
'Call of Duty: Extinction' is an FPS action video game developed by Nakamura Interactive, and published by Morningwood Arts for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and the Steam client. The game runs on the Semblance engine. Maps starring Rose Squad were adapted as part of ''Rose Squad: First Korman Conflict, a novel written by Eclipse Universe creator Jesse Loon, included with the Complete and Rose Squad Editions of the game. It is a spin-off installment (fifth overall) in the ''Eclipse Warfare'' series that does not connect or have a direct relation to the Eclipse Warfare games and the first of the Rose Squad Trilogy. Set in 2043, the game focuses on an Eclipse Special Forces Titan-SS squad led by Commander Ruby Rose. With the release of Extinction Season One, a third storyline was introduced that takes place in 2349, the era of the New Eclipse Empire. In 2026, a sequel titled Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, which is set in an alternate timeline, was released with improvements based upon the original. The setting was introduced in Age of Extinction: The Prelude, released two weeks before its release. Also included as part of the Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Complete Edition was Call of Duty: Extinction - Definitive Edition which included all of its DLC as well as an updated version of the Semblance engine, featuring native 4K support as well as much better framerate stability. Extinction The Extinction mode will follow Rose Squad, a fireteam of Eclipse Special Forces in 2043 who were the first to discover the Korma system. They are led by Commander Ruby Rose, and supervised by General Christina Foley. While on the Beacon, Rose Squad discovers the planet Arkona, a Korman colony world to which they are discovered, attacked, and captured. They later escape and fight their way out of the prison base. Episode 3 introduces the 241st Company as playable characters, which include about eight characters for players to choose from. The Galazar Threat also introduces four new characters, bringing the total number of playable characters to twelve in Call of Duty: Extinction. Unlike traditional Extinction mode, players will be able to equip a loadout like Multiplayer's Create-A-Class system, however "Discovery" is excluded from this as players are captured and stripped of their weapons. What's different is that players can only choose one primary Specialized Weapon Variant, choose their Class, as well as choosing one Team Support, one Strike Package, and an Equalizer. An , , , indicates an Extinction Season One, Extinction Season Two, Extinction Season Three, and Season Four: Retribution map. Episodes *Rose Squad arc **Prologue: Discovery - Escape from the unidentified alien prison facility and get back to the Beacon. **Episode 1: Attack of the Kormans - Defend the Intervention from the invading Korman and Grimm forces. **Episode 2: Retaliation - Time to strike back. Hit the enemy at their fortress on Arkona. **Episode 4: Revenge of the Grimm - Defend the town of Lord Howe Island from the Grimm. **Episode 5: Grimm Colonies - Destroy the Grimm Colonies and kill all Grimm before they spread. **Episode 7: The Last Predecessor - Kill the last Grimm Predecessor before it escapes. **Episode 8: Awakening - Plant the nuclear strike beacon and escape the cavern. **Episode 10: Defense of Luna - Defense Luna from the Korman invasion force. **Episode 11: Eclipsed Retribution - Infiltrate a Korman cruiser and gather information. *241st Company arc **Episode 3: Infiltration on Luna - Assist the Luna Defense Forces against the Korman invasion. **Episode 6: Fall of the Intervention - Defend the Intervention once again from within. *Epilogue **Episode 9: 9/23/2252 - Neutralize all Kormans before the Humans arrive. The Galazar Threat The Galazar Threat is the secondary storyline included as part of Extinction Season One aside from the main two Episodic storylines. The storyline focuses on a team of New Eclipse Army soldiers sent to investigate a distress signal coming from Planet V. *"Point of Contact" - Investigate the distress signal on Planet V... *"Outpost 43A" - Clear the base, and find a way to contact Army Command. *"Project Galazar" - A discovery was made. An outbreak has occurred. *"Be Thou, My Bravo" - Repair the transport truck and regroup with the 180th Bravo Group. *"One Last Tick..." - Repair the Beacon, arm the IGBM, and escape Planet V. Bonus Maps Without a Campaign mode, Nakamura Interactive had added in Neversoft's Extinction maps into the game as an added bonus. Nakamura Interactive also remastered the five Extinction maps from Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare, excluding the "Siege of Remnant" as it was a crossover map between Extinction and Zombies. *Neversoft's Extinction **"Point of Contact" **"Nightfall" **"Mayday" **"Awakening" **"Exodus" *''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare'' **"Operation Neptune" **"Armada" **"Lost in Space" **"Prisoners of War" **"Breaking Point" *Gauntlet of Valor Event Week **"Gauntlet of Valor" Bonus Modes Returning in the Chaos Mode Update, a reintroduced and improved Chaos Mode was added to the game, but is only available on a select few maps. With the release of Extinction Season Two, the new mode Grimm Survival was added to the game and was playable on all maps with no boundaries, meaning players could explore the map. *Grimm of Chaos *Grimm Survival Armoury The Armoury is an in-game Armoury run by Mr. Tachibana, an individual who acts as the quartermaster for Rose Squad. The Armoury allows players to customize the members of Rose Squad with outfits and skins, however unlike the customization in Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, players can only equip outfits and skins for the characters. Outfits are categorized into four, each to the four members of Rose Squad, however some Outfits are universal and can be equipped onto all four members. Skins can be equipped onto all four members. Only a select few Specialized Weapon Variants are reintroduced into Call of Duty: Extinction. With the introduction of the 241st Company and the 180th Alpha Group from The Galazar Threat, only Universal outfits and skins can be equipped onto these characters. Every item in the Armoury has a rarity level and are distributed through Packages, a lootbox system used for Armoury items. * * * * * * A (DE) are Deluxe Edition items, a (CE) are Complete Edition items, and an (RSE) are Rose Squad Edition items. Specialized Weapon Variants *Eclipse M4X1 - *Eclipse DTn-64 - *Eclipse DTe-12 - *Eclipse X2h Flamethrower - *Zerahian TXs-6 - *Zerahian TXR-104 - *Zerahian TXB-10 - *Grimm Slayer - *M2-Browning X1 - *M98B XIII - *Crescent Rose - *Myrtenaster - *Gambol Shroud - *Ember Celica - *Rose Squad (DE) - *Uriah Varanee (CE) - *MP-40 Mark III - *Queenbreaker - *Kingmaker - *Classic Vibes (RSE) - *The Valentine - Outfits Ruby Rose *Tank Commander Ruby - *Slayer Ruby - *Formal Ruby - *Assassin Ruby - *Civilian Ruby (DE) - *Academy Uniform - < *Eclipse Army Sergeant Ruby - *Titan-X Ruby - *Alternate Civilian Ruby (CE) (RSE) - *Beacon Dance - Weiss Schnee *Driver Weiss - *SnowPea Weiss - *Formal Weiss - *Assassin Weiss - *Civilian Weiss (DE) - *Academy Uniform - *Eclipse Navy Lieutenant Weiss - *Titan-X Weiss - *Alternate Civilian Weiss (CE) (RSE) - *SDC Charity Weiss - *Beacon Dance - Blake Belladonna *Loader Blake - *Intruder Blake - *Formal Blake - *Assassin Blake - *Civilian Blake (DE) - *Academy Uniform - *Eclipse Army Private First Class Blake - *Titan-X Blake - *Alternate Civilian Blake (CE) (RSE) - *Beacon Dance - Yang Xiao Long *Gunner Yang - *Hunter Yang - *Formal Yang - *Assassin Yang - *Civilian Yang (DE) - *Academy Uniform - *Eclipse Army Corporal Yang - *Titan-X Yang - *Alternate Civilian Yang (CE) (RSE) - *Beacon Dance - Universal *115th SL Guard - *Eclipse Army Soldier - *Eclipse Army Ranger CTU - *Eclipse Army Medical Officer - *Eclipse Army Airborne - *Eclipse Army Combat Medic - *Eclipse Navy Trooper - *Eclipse Naval Pilot - *Eclipse Air Pilot - *Eclipse Marine Corps Dress Uniform - *Eclipse Marine Corps White Uniform - *Eclipse Marine Corps Black Uniform - *Eclipse Marine Corps Blue Uniform - *Eclipse Marine Corps Green Uniform - *Eclipse Navy Enlisted Coveralls Uniform - *Eclipse Navy Olive Tunic Service Uniform - *Eclipse Navy Green Dress Uniform - *Eclipse Navy Dark Gray Dress Uniform - *Eclipse Navy Gray-White Tunic Service Uniform - *Eclipse Navy Dark Gray Service Uniform - *115th SL Heavy Guard - *Eclipse Army Heavy Soldier - *Eclipse Orbital Defense Trooper - *Eclipse Military Police - *Eclipse Army Officer - *Eclipse Navy Officer - *Eclipse Air Force Officer - Skins *Beacon Dance Nora - *Beacon Dance Pyrrha - *Beacon Dance Ren - *Beacon Dance Penny - *Beacon Dance Neptune - *Beacon Dance Mercury - *Beacon Dance Cinder - *Jesse Ford - *Kira - *Jeffery Dunn - *Jenkins Blackburn - *Captain Jaxon Bourden - *Fleet Admiral James Johnson - *Fleet Admiral Jesse Spade - *Jonathan Michaels (RSE) - *Andrew Peterson (RSE) - *Willis Jackson (RSE) - *Travis Holland (RSE) - *Kyle Lee Rose - *Gary Blackburn - *Beacon Dance Ozpin - *Grand Admiral Yuzuru-Chan Otonashi - *Dre Jaxon Preston II - *Yang S. Smith - *Josh W. Anderson - *Ashley Tachibana Fall - *Haley Fall - *Admiral of the Navy Blake Otonashi - *Commander Sally Valentine - *Qrow Branwen - Limited *Jacques Schnee - Limited *Ghira Belladonna - Limited *Taiyang Xiao Long - Limited Downloadable content Confirmed by Nakamura Interactive, the game will feature expansions, adding in more Extinction maps. The Eclipse Warfare II Legacy DLC was announced during Morningwood Arts' E3 press conference. Before Morningwood Arts closed off their E3 press conference, CEO and design director Anakin Nakamura said that Episodes 3, 6, and 9 will focus on a different group of characters, hoping it would expand the story a little more as Neversoft's Extinction maps "Nightfall", "Mayday", "Awakening", and "Exodus" all focused on one group rather than the group in "Point of Contact". Anakin Nakamura finished by saying the game will also regularly receive content updates which will add mainly outfits, skins and Specialized Weapon Variants. Expansion Pass The Expansion Pass would include all Expansions content at no extra cost, and is available for $29.99. It is also included in the Complete Edition of the game. Before the Chaos Mode Update was released, the Expansion Pass gave owners exclusive access to the Grimm Slayer Specialized Weapon Variant. Content included with the Expansion Pass: *Extinction Season One *Extinction Season Two *Extinction Season Three However, this Expansion Pass does not include Season Four: Retribution. Packages Reintroduced from Call of Duty: Awakening of the Hive, Packages are a lootbox system used for the game's Armoury. It has been confirmed that more content for the Armoury would be added as time goes on. With most lootbox systems in video games nowadays, Morningwood Arts have revealed the chances of receiving an item from that rarity. * — 95% chance * — 80% chance * — 60% chance * — 30% chance * — 20% chance * — 10% chance Packages can also be bought with real money, alongside earning them in-game. Within the in-game store, a single Package is $1.99 USD, three Package bundle is $3.99 USD, five Package bundle is $5.99 USD, twelve Package bundle is $9.99 USD, and the maximum thirty Package bundle is $14.99 USD. Editions Standard Edition *Base game (Physical or Digital) *Early access (pre-orders only) Deluxe Edition *Base game (Physical or Digital) *Early access *Deluxe Edition content ** Rose Squad Outfits ** Rose Squad SWV Legacy Edition *Base game (Physical or Digital) *Early access *Eclipse Warfare II Legacy Complete Edition *Base game (Physical or Digital) *Early access *Eclipse Warfare II Legacy *Expansion Pass *Complete Edition content ** Uriah Varanee SWV ** Rose Squad Outfits *Game Soundtrack *''Rose Squad: First Korman Conflict'' Rose Squad Edition *Base game (Physical or Digital) *Expansion Pass *Steelbook Case (If Physical Disc is chosen) *Rose Squad Edition content ** Rose Squad Outfits ** Classic Vibes SWV ** Skins *Eclipse Warfare II Legacy *Game Soundtrack *''Rose Squad: First Korman Conflict'' *Astro A50 Headset *Rose Squad themed Console (Xbox One or PlayStation 4) Soundtrack Included with the game's Complete and Rose Squad Editions is the [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0iE4uJ_fPgnEzVXN35E9LPyGujJ-kx6z Call of Duty: Extinction Soundtrack]. Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Rose Squad Reveal Trailer Call of Duty - Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=He832XgYOtQ Call of Duty: Extinction Official Trailer] Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Ruby Rose Launch Trailer Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Weiss Schnee Launch Trailer Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Blake Belladonna Launch Trailer Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Yang Xiao Long Launch Trailer Call of Duty - Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWhR05WLlnA Call of Duty: Extinction Season One Trailer] Call of Duty - Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zDyiz7xVfc Call of Duty: Extinction Season Two Trailer] Call of Duty - Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lw4qG79oPmg Call of Duty: Extinction Season Three Trailer] Call of Duty - Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QXqxQmbXTC4 Call of Duty: Extinction Beacon Dance Update] Call of Duty - Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLy_vVsiYE8 Call of Duty: Extinction Chaos Mode Update] Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Main Menu Theme 1 Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Main Menu Theme 2 Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Boss Battle Theme 1 Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Boss Battle Theme 2 Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Game Over Theme 1 Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Game Over Theme 2 Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Game Over Theme 3 Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Armoury Theme Trivia *The campaign was cut from the final version of the game, upsetting Campaign players. However, this is later compensated as Nakamura Interactive said that they would find ways to include more maps and content to play. *The members of Rose Squad are characters based on the four protagonists from RWBY. *Mentioned several times by Rose Squad, the Beacon Dance is an annual event held by Rose Squad on the Beacon on March 21st, the founding year of the Eclipse Empire. *The "Weiss Schnee Launch Trailer" depicts two perspectives. **The first being the time Weiss made the decision to joining the Eclipse Navy. **The second showing off gameplay of her. **This trailer is also the only one of the four that shows her backstory to the players. *The "Call of Duty: Extinction Season Two Trailer" is the second trailer that doesn't use music from Jeff Williams: the first trailer being the "Call of Duty: Extinction Official Trailer". Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Fanon Category:Eclipse Warfare series Category:Video Games